User blog:Shiramu-Kuromu/Digimon World Let's Play Blog
Alrighty then, most of you probably seen my upload for E.D.E.N.32, which is a recreation of events in Digimon World that I haven't actually gotten around to. HOWEVER, I am here to change that and rise to the challenge, solely to help celebrate Operation Decode's accomplishments, and show my own support for the game's release in the US by playing through the very game that inspired it's gameplay; Digimon World. The episodes can be found here: NOTICE: Occasionally some episodes will have swearing, which is fairly commonplace for my videos as a whole. You have been warned. Episodes Week 1 (Season 1) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1MtEeMQcIw Digimon World Episode 1 - Digivolve, Centarumon!] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3LC9wqsiWko Digimon World Episode 2 - BAD Centarumon, BAD!!] Week 2 *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DG6WLoA66RM&feature=youtu.be Digimon World Episode 3 - Not doing well...] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YwrUjOrTQjQ Digimon World Episode 4 - Nothing new here, carry on] Week 3 *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7bDjbCbE1RE&feature=youtu.be Digimon World Episode 5 - ANDROMON!!!] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-v_rMsGXQk Digimon World Episode 6 - I'm an idiot...] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CKNdDrxamOI Digimon World Episode 7 - Three for One] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DAXUwK3IoYk Digimon World Episode 8 - Bakemon, Drimogemon, Minor Recording Glitch] Week 4 *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CatVrxplvKw Digimon World Episode 9 - Rebirth to Botamon] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3GGHe03c50 Digimon World Episode 10 - Cheating to get Greymon as usual I see...] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4EBnBvHCm6E&feature=youtu.be Digimon World Episode 11 - Greymon the Glutton] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDFICbiwPY8 Digimon World Episode 12 - Vademon, Cheats, and Recruitments] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hm2f7MoDvIY&feature=youtu.be Digimon World Episode 13 - Weedmon, the Grey Lord of Drill Tunnel] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RDtO_gfI_rE Digimon World Episode 14 - Birdramon and Greymon Recruit] Week 5 *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDDwwqWetQo&feature=youtu.be Digimon World Episode 15 - The Vicious Cycle] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8yz1sl3zpw Digimon World Episode 16 - The Savage Cycle] Week 6 *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wHbBmCVTbzw Digimon World Episode 17 - Burning with Boredom] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X7_5XIJFdz8 Digimon World Episode 18 - The Brutal Cycle] Week 7 *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TR8Hac0FzL4 Digimon World Episode 19 - The Beginning of Megalo Spark] *'''Digimon World Episode 20 - Grinding on ShimaUnimon Week 8 (Season 2) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtvGwWAD1tk '''Digimon World Episode 21 - Patamon] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_DZfkMxN-64&feature=youtu.be Digimon World Episode 22 - Game Froze, Rage Cheats] NOTICE 2: I have run into technical difficulties while recording Season 2, and several recruitment Digimon won't be shown in the LP due to having made too much progress without even realizing I wasn't recording. Also acquiring MetalGreymon is now accomplished. Expect it to be a while before I can figure out what went wrong with recording, as I lost several hours of in-game progress just with this incident. *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mxwp_KXsl2I Bonus: E.D.E.N.32 and Martin voice recording test] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBZ6hi41Zis Digimon World Episode 23 - Recording Failed, Progress Lost, Rage Continues] Week 9 *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OtDIDaX1vsQ Digimon World Episode 24 - Revenge against Biyomon] Week 10 *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhvmhcNu8qk Digimon World Episode 25 - Nothing to Celebrate] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7sRrBu9sd_0 Digimon World Episode 26 - Plans for Toy Town] Week 11 *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ow8WkXT0VHA Digimon World Episode 27 - No Sense of Direction] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=38ValFXXro8 Digimon World Episode 28 - Wastes of Time] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=maAj3kFBtnE Digimon World Episode 29 - Andromon, Giromon, Shellmon] Week 12 *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j2XEVmTWfBo Digimon World Episode 30 - Bait and Switch] Week 13 *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0GCZ38-qjQ Digimon World Episode 31 - To Mt. Infinity and beyond!! (Final Boss)] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8xRHL8Eozo Digimon World Episode 32 - Digitamamon] Goals Future episodes will take time, since I need to look up guides as to what I need to accomplish, and not only that, but accomplish the digivolutions of all of the Digimon mentioned in EDEN's profile, those being: *'Fresh': Botamon (SUCCESS), Poyomon (Required for Angemon) *'In-Training': Koromon (SUCCESS), Tokomon (Required for Angemon) *'Rookie': Agumon (SUCCESS), Patamon (Required for Angemon) *'Champion': Centarumon (SUCCESS), Meramon, Monochromon, Greymon (SUCCESS), Angemon *'Ultimate': Andromon (SUCCESS), MetalGreymon (SUCCESS) Extra Forms These forms are not any of the required forms mentioned above, but instead any form that I end up getting that isn't part of the original plan stated above. Any forms taken by EDEN will be listed here in that case, and each form will be for mostly completion of the game rather than simply preferences. *'Fresh': Yuramon (SUCCESS) *'In-Training': Tanemon (SUCCESS) *'Rookie': Palmon (SUCCESS) *'Champion': N/A *'Ultimate': Vademon (SUCCESS) Final Statement Now then, onward fellow Fans! We must show our support for Digimon in the West! Sign the petition listed in either the video description, my previous blog, or right here so that not only will our victory in getting Digimon World: Re:Digitize Decode localized be glorious, but it'll help to fuel my motivation to continue with Digimon World even further than I intend to, showcasing more the game has to offer such as the Digimon available, side quests, and much more! I'll try as much as I can to get at least 2 Episodes in per week, but I can't guarantee which days in those weeks that they'll be recorded and uploaded though. Category:Blog posts